Stacey's Ghoulish Adventure
'S'tacey had finally arrived at Nightshade Manor, her team healed and ready to challenge the Gym Leader. She walked up the eerie road leading to the Mansion's front doors, Knocking twice only for the door to open on it's own, She chuckled," How typical of a ghost type gym, this will be fun!" waltzing inside with Raja trotting gracefully at her side, the big doors slammed shut and no light was lit inside the main entrance, " Raja give us a view," The cat concentrated her energy into her red jewel, giving the room a crimson glow, " Much better, now let's find a candle or something, you need to conserve your energy for the battle," " Nyan nyaan Nya!" Raja stated, understanding what she meant, Stacey nodded in agreement, "Let's get moving, Poco, rise and shine, we'll need your help fending off any ghost we encounter!" Her golden hair began to move and shake, out popped a liitle Joltik, yawning and blinking it's sleepy eyes, " Jol?" It grudgly replied. 'H'aving found a decent sized candle, the three went down the left corridor, turn down halls that all looked the same," Man this place is even bigger then it looks from the outside!" Just then Raja let out a warning hiss, back arched and eyes focused on a candle light coming toward them, "Oh hello you must be Cassius, I've gotten a bit lost in your mansion, would you help me get to the Battle Area please?" But as the light drew closer she relized it wasn't Cassius but a lone Litwik, cheerfully gesturing for them to follow it. As Stacey took a step to the Litwik, Raja grabbed her coat and tugged furiously for her not to go, nearly pulling her to the floor. "Ack Raja what's the matter? Do you not trust the little Litwik?" Raja lunged at the Litwik, scaring it off, looking up at her trainer satisfied that she had gotten rid of the trouble maker. Stacey sighed but pet Raja behind the ear in praise, " Well your instincts are never wrong, I just wish we could get out of this maze of a house..." Poco gave a reassuring head pat and Raja purred in agreement, " Your right we should never give up, not when we've come this far!" Now in high spirits Stacey and her trusted partners sprinted to the exit, Poco blasting ghosts that try to slow them down with Bug Buzz. 'F'inally a bright light was seen and the end of what felt like the hundredth hallway, Rushing to it a trap door opened under their feet, flinging them down into oblivion, landing in what looked like a torture chamber. " Ouch of all the rotten, I'm beginning to think this Cassius doesn't like to battle just any ol' trainer..." Moaning in pain, she glanced around the dungeon for any sigh of an escape. " Nyaaaan!" Raja shouted in delight, having found a switch under a loose piece of stone, pushing it with her paw the room light up to reveal a door above their heads just barely out of reach. " Not a problem, Go Poco use Spider Web to make us a ladder!" Although a bit sticky at times the web held strong and Stacey opened the door to a glorious banquet of food in the dining room hall, large curtains and plants gave the room a homey look, "Wow this place sure looks nicer than the rest of it, should we eat before facing the leader guys? " 'J'ust then a low rumbling sound echoed throughtout the hall, "I'd take it that's a yes?" Stacey laughed at her pokemon's hungry bellies, but they shock their heads and pointed to the large table of food, that was flying straight for them! Dodging quickly and atacking the possessed gourmets till they were nothing left but minced meat, the trio paused for a moment to take in what just happened, only to see Ghastly appear one after the other, laughing like hyenas at their little prank. "Good grief what a bunch of pranksters, lets hurry before they get even more dangerous!" Stacey stated as she opened the door to a very long hallway. Walking along what seemed like a hall the size of a football field, they entered the well-light ballroom, collapsing on the ground from all the excitement leading up to the battle. A low, sinister chuckle could be heard above them, all three lifted their heads to see a smug Cassius leaning on the balcony rail, "My my, you took your time getting here, I was beginning to think you hadn't even survived my lovely mansion," A Gengar fazed thru the wall behind him, staring into Stacey's eyes. Gulping and hesitant, she and Raja got to their feet, "Look Cassius, I've been wandering around your god-forsaken mansion trying to find you, so let's battle!" She hated being made a fool of, especially by strangers. Cassius looked over her face, the unsureness vanished from the burning brown eyes," Very well then, considering the strength I sense in you and your pokemon, how about we make this a double battle, two on two? " Stacey walked to the challenger's side of the room, grabbing a Great Ball from her belt," Sounds good to me, Hira Let's Go!" In a burst of light a very large Starmie came spinning out and around the room before landing on the left side of the carpet rug, despite not having a face it's eagerness to battle was obvious. "Raja you too!" "Nyan nyan!" She lept to the right side, eyeing the smiling Gengar with determination. "Alright then, Chandelure, Awaken!" Cassius cried out, the grand chandelere that had been lighting up the room became distourted as it shaped into a large, orange-flamed Chanderlure. "Let's see how tough you really are, Chandelure Flamethrower!" Stacey replied with Hira using Hydro Pump, causing a warm fog to fill the air when the two attacks collided. "Raja quick use Night Slash on Gengar!" "Dodged and use Double Team!" Raja lowered herself to pouncing mode, focusing her ears on the sounds of Gengar's movement, striking across his face, only to find it was a copy. "Raja just focus on dodging!" She did so just in time to avoid a deadly Focus Blast. Hira and the Chandelure were both struggling to overpower the other with Psychic, floating high above the trainers heads. They both fell back down in exhaustion, Stacey however was able to save Hira," Recover Hira, I know you can do it!" As the starfish was recovering the Chandelure was readying an Energy Ball, getting a direct hit on the red core before Starmie could fully recover, "Come on Hira hang in there, use you Thunderbolts as a barrier quick!" Chandelure rushed to Hira for the finishing blow only to be zapped by the electric force field that surrounded it. Raja was now dodged ever move Gengar made, but getting tired in the process, "USE HYPNOSIS!" The words came out of both opponents mouths, and both Raja and Gengar stared each other down, waiting for the other to fall asleep first, they both went to sleep, snozing away as Chandelure threw Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at Hira'a electrifying defense but it wouldn't bugging, deciding to rush it again Hira took down to the thunderbolts only to reveal the Hydro Pump he has been waiting to use when the foe got too closed. *Wosh!* And just like that Chandelure was down and out. The sound of the two battling woke up Gengar and Persian. "'I'mpressive, but it's not over yet!" Cassius ordered Gengar to hit Hira with Shadowball, which it did, Hira still recovering from the fight, with a loud bang it flew into the wall, it's red core blinking slowly, showing that it fainted. "You battled hard Hira, return!" withdrawing the purple star, Stacey could now focus all of her attention to Raja's battle. Gengar disappeared into the shadows as Raja striked with Night Slash, using a hurtful Curse attack on her."Raja, let's finish this, you've got to pull through!" She growled and focused her energy to the jewel on her forehead, filling the room with a red light. Gengar paused for a moment, registering the sudden change in atmophere, Raja smirked as she rushed toward him. Cassius realizing what was happening shouted for Gengar to dodge, but it was too late, Raja had mustered enough strength to gain speed and hit hard with a Night Slash, Gengar slammed to the ground, not getting back up. "Nyaann..." Raja gave a weak victory cry before collasping on the red rug. 'S'tacey walked over to the resting pokemon, stroking her neck,"You were wonderful, take a long rest" withdrawing her into her Pokeball. "You battled quite admirably, as such the Pokemon Leaguge states that I award you with the Paranoia Badge." Cassius said as he lept down from the balcony, taking out the badge from his pocket, giving a creepy grin as Stacey was handed the badge,"Thank you for the battle, I still have much training to do." Stacey replied. Cassius bowed gracfully and pointed to a hallway that had just opened up," That hall with lead you straight out of here, I enjoyed our battle as well." Stacey nodded and Poco gave a happy "Joltik!" as they ran to the exit, Cassius blinked and rubbed his eyes,"I must not be sleeping well, I could have sworn I heard her hair talk and see it smile at me." Category:Fanfiction